


Moment

by thalassatides



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Persona 4 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Persona 4: Golden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassatides/pseuds/thalassatides
Summary: When Christmas arrived, so did Yu Narukami.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko & Narukami Yu, Amagi Yukiko & Persona 4 Protagonist, Amagi Yukiko & Seta Souji, Amagi Yukiko/Narukami Yu, Amagi Yukiko/Persona 4 Protagonist, Amagi Yukiko/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not a fan of Yu/Yukiko, feel free to take a step back.

When Christmas arrived, so did Yu Narukami.

As the train rolled into the station, so did the fog, but the pale-haired man knew that it no longer held any dark intent; the Investigation Team made sure of that years ago. This was a visit that he’d been looking forward to, after months and months of ensuring that most Shadow Activity were kept under control.

_As long as humanity lives,_ Shadows exist, he reminded himself. _Part and parcel of life, I suppose._

Inaba was another place that could not escape from Father Winter’s tears — snowflakes fell from sky like diamond dust; the town was stripped of its greens, replaced by a blanket of powdery white. The air was frigid with cold, but this was the warmest Yu felt since returning to the sleepy little town.

It was just the beginning of December. Yu remembered that the town was quieter during this time of the year, with more people preferring to stay indoors. While he knew he needed to drop his luggage off first, there was something more important to attend to.

The journey to the Amagi Inn was nothing short of scenic, like a breath of fresh air. Each time he returned to the city, it always felt a little bit more stifling — everyone minded their own business; no one cared about each other like the people of Inaba did. 

The only good thing Yu got out of staying at the city was spending more time with his parents, who were pleased to hear about his time in Inaba. When the team came over, his parents were ectastic to meet them, with his mother being quite excited to her niece.

“She looks so much like Chisato,” she once remarked.

“Amagi’s quite beautiful,” his father added on. “I’m glad you found someone good for you.” 

That was years ago, at the young age of seventeen. Now, he was twenty-three years old, at the halfway mark of getting his degree. Soon, he would graduate and then, perhaps he’d ask Yukiko to be his forever.

But not right now. Now was the time to celebrate with his friends, to be with her in whatever amount of time he had before he returned to the city. From what he garnered, everyone was returning to Inaba during the holidays, but he’d lied to them as a means to surprise them… except for Yosuke; it was notoriously difficult to hide anything from his best friend.

That eventually led to an agreement: Yosuke, naturally, agreed to keep it a secret. Yu knew that he wasn’t able to hide the truth from Naoto and he was grateful when she played along, falsifying a conversation they had a while back in order to assist him.

Not long afterwards, Yukiko had messaged him to express her disappointment. He’d spent the rest of the night talking to her, well aware of how much she missed him like how he missed her. 

Little did she know, he’d be there within moments. 

* * *

Ms. Kasai was the one assigned as the concierge of the day. She greeted Yu and was about to fetch Yukiko when he stopped her.

“Yukiko doesn’t know,” he stated. “Could you tell me where she is?” 

She flashed a kind smile and pointed him in the right direction: the dining area.

“She might need some help with serving the customers,” Kasai pointed out.“They’ve been quite rowdy today. Oh, let me take your bag at the very least.” 

Yu grimaced, well aware of the implication. Although Yukiko had never gotten into serious trouble, the stories she spoke about were anything but nice. Although he was deemed the only person who won the Amagi Challenge, it was a title that he could never be proud of; it put Yukiko on a pedestal, a prize to be won and shown off. While he admitted he was proud of the latter, Yu abhorred the way she was objectified.

He strode through the hallways of the Amagi Inn, greeting the staff with a passing “hello”, until he finally reached the dining area. He rounded the corner, just in time to witness his girlfriend kneel down to gather the dishes.

Yu stepped from behind the corner.

“Yukiko.” 

She squeaked in surprise, and nearly dropped the tray of dishes she’d been holding. All eyes immediately averted to him. All eyes were instantly on him, wondering who had managed to win the heart of the Amagi Inn’s heiress.

“Yu,” she gasped. “What are you—”

“You look like you could use some help,” he offered.

Her eyes flickered between him and her guests, before she agreed. There was a look of relief on her face, a testament to how tedious the job was. The rowdiness seemed to dim upon his presence as she instructed him on what to do and, as he went about his job, questions were asked; he merely gave them an answer.

“I’m here to visit my girlfriend.” 

He fell into tandem with Yukiko. She served the food, while he cleared the plates. It was almost like a rhythm — she was the melody and he was the beat; they came together to create the perfect song. 

When Yukiko’s shift was over, she led them to one of the many back rooms of the Amagi Inn. The moment he spread his arms, she collided into him; he did a little spin, earning a squeal from the dark-haired beauty within his embrace.

“Welcome back,” she spoke.

“I’m home.” 

“I thought you weren’t coming.” 

“Would I ever pass up a chance to come back to Inaba?” 

“That’s true,” she agreed. “Still…” 

“I’ve got Yosuke and Naoto to thank for keeping it a secret. I don’t think I’d have been able to get away with it if they didn’t cover for me,” he admitted. “You know me. Everyone knows me.” 

Yukiko giggled. “Well, let’s make sure everyone else has the most pleasant surprise then.” 

That night, the Dojima family received a Christmas blessing. 

* * *

Yu woke up to the pleasant view of Yukiko Amagi sprawled across his chest like a starfish. It felt as though he never left, thanks to Nanako’s upkeep of the room. Nanako and his uncle celebrated his return with Chinese food, delivered to him by none other than Aika Nakamura herself.

“Welcome back to Inaba, Narukami.” 

“Please don’t tell anyone I was here,” he pleaded.

Aika merely laughed, but ultimately agreed to his request. After the hearty dinner and a phone call, Yukiko stayed over. They spent the rest of the night watching movies until until they finally dozed off. He didn’t remember shifting to his futon, but it wasn’t a hard guess to figure out who did it.

His phone buzzed, prompting him to gently extricate himself from her hold to answer it. A single glance at the phone was all he needed to know who was calling.

“Hey Yosuke, I’m back in town.” 

“Sweet! You’re with Yukiko now, yeah?” 

“Yeah. How’d you guess?” 

“Chie called. Said Yukiko wasn’t at the inn when she was supposed to be. According to the staff there, Yukiko had other matters to attend to,” he explained “So I guessed that you were here already.” 

Yu chuckled. 

“Anyway, I can keep the rest occupied by helping to set up the room. We already arranged with Yukiko for a room at the Amagi Inn,” Yosuke informed. “I figured you might want some alone time with Yukiko.” 

“Thanks partner. I owe you one,” Yu said, but his best friend merely waved it off and insisted that it was nothing. They finished the conversation before he slipped back into his futon, wary of rousing Yukiko from her slumber, but it was too late.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes to focus on Yu, who simply gazed at her for a second too long. Yukiko was beautiful in a kimono, but he thought otherwise: she was amazing in almost anything she wore… or off.

“Morning, princess.” 

“Morning,” she yawned. “What time is it?” 

“Early o’clock, but if you don’t mind… wanna head to Okina City later?” he asked.

Yukiko beamed.

“Sounds like a date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Vivian or Kazuma's "Moment".
> 
> Merry Christmas.


End file.
